Mischief at Luke's House
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Ghost and Roach go up to Virginia, to visit Mark and Luke. They all hang out and enjoy themselves. This is fluffy and cute! No angst... *sigh* Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi! I thought of this cute little oneshot and wanted to write it. For some reason I'm writing cute stuff lately instead of angst... it's weird. But it's pretty fun and I enjoy it!**

 **Be warned- this is extremely random and crazy. Even more so than Reverse Psychology...**

 **Background: Roach is in Virginia, staying with Luke and Mark for a few days because he missed them. Ghost came with him, so this is basically the four of them hanging out and enjoying themselves.**

 **Anyways, here ya go! ;)**

* * *

Roach sighed in his sleep and rolled over, his hair falling into his closed eyes. Ghost laughed slightly and rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

He leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips before discreetly climbing out of bed. He fixed his blankets and made sure the young sergeant was content before heading to the living room.

Luke, who was already up, smiled and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. So... are we doing anything interesting today?" He asked, accepting the mug and taking a seat.

He shrugged.

"We need to go shopping, get some food. If we don't, Gary will eat us out of the house. But other than that, not really."

He smiled and replied, "Should I get him up?"

"Nah, let him sleep. He didn't get much sleep last night because of the trip here. We'll only be gone a few hours anyways. Plus, he'll have Mark to tell him where we are. He doesn't go to work until 10:00."

"I suppose that's true... When are we leaving?" He asked, sipping at his coffee.

"I don't know... whenever we finish our coffee?" He suggested.

"Yeah... we definitely need our coffee."

* * *

 **About an Hour Later...**

Roach groaned and sat up, feeling around the bed for Ghost.

"Ghooost?" He mumbled, blearily opening his eyes halfway to search the room.

Only when he was stretched across the length of the bed did he realize that Ghost wasn't in it. He scowled at his pillow and grumbled incoherently as he got up and padded to the door.

He peeked into the living room to see Mark sitting on the couch with Twinkie, watching TV. Twinkie was a medium sized Pembroke Welsh Corgi who was two years old. He had light brown fur with a white stripe that went between his eyes, down his chest, and continued to his underside.

Roach loved to play with him when he came to visit, as Twinkie was very sweet and loved to snuggle. In fact, he was sorely tempted to steal the dog away someday... Yes, he loved him that much.

Mark looked up at him with a grin and laughed. He frowned, wondering what was so funny.

"Wow, Gary. Your hair..." He laughed, shaking his head. "You look like a Pomeranian is living up there!"

He pouted and tried to fix it, failing miserably, which only made Mark laugh harder. He stood and walked over to him, fixing his hair and patting his cheek.

"All better."

"Where's Ghost and Luke?" He mumbled through a yawn.

"They went food shopping."

"Aw man! Why didn't they take meee?" He whined, flopping onto the couch.

"Because you were sleeping! They didn't wanna wake you up. But I gotta go to work! I love you!" He smiled, grabbing his car keys and kissing Roach on the head before leaving.

He sighed and pulled Twinkie closer to his chest, playing with his fur.

"What are we gonna do now, Twinks?"

* * *

 **5 Hours Later...**

"Ghooooost!" Roach yelled, tackling the poor man as soon as he walked through the door.

He fell to the floor with a _whoosh_ of air as the oxygen was pushed from his lungs by the impact. He had just gotten home from shopping and was already being attacked... good grief.

He grinned up at the younger man and kissed him. Then he got up, still holding Roach, and plopped him onto the couch.

"Hi, baby! How was your day?" He asked, ruffling his hair and sitting beside him.

Luke walked in, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Good! I ate ice cream and played with Twinkie, then I took a nap! Hi Lulu!" He said, waving to him.

"Hello, Roach!" He replied, ignoring the silly nickname.

Twinkie ran up to Luke and nuzzled his legs, jumping up on his hind legs to lick his hands.

He smiled and scratched behind his ears and said, "Roach, call him over there, would you? I'm being attacked... save me!"

He grinned and patted his knees.

"C'mere, boy! Come sit with me!"

Twinkie barked excitedly and ran to him, hopping up into his lap and licking his face. He giggled and hugged him, causing the two older men to smile.

Luke started to make dinner, then decided that he didn't feel like it and ordered a couple of pizzas. Roach and Ghost certainly didn't mind. After about half an hour, Mark got home.

He groaned and sat down beside Luke, grabbing a piece of pizza as he walked by.

"How was work?" Luke asked, giving him a hug.

"Awful. Mr. Douchebag yelled at me again..." He pouted, nibbling on his pizza.

Roach giggled and said, "Mr... Mr. Douchebag?!"

They nodded.

"Yes. Trust me, it's a very fitting name for his boss. He's an ass."

"Yeah... I do my job right! But he just doesn't like me for some reason and he yells at me everyday."

"It's okay, Mark! I still love yooou!" He replied, latching onto his leg.

Mark laughed and wiggled his leg around, causing Roach to fall off.

"Owww! You're so mean to me!"

Ghost scooped him up from the floor and pulled him into his lap, kissing him on the cheek.

"I shall protect you from those evil beings."

"Thank you, kind knight."

"Oi! Quit flirting!" Luke yelled, and Twinkie jumped in between them.

Roach gasped dramatically and poked the dog.

"Twinks! Why are you getting in between us like that?! So rude."

Twinkie just barked and licked his hand, climbing into his lap. Roach and Ghost petted him while Mark stole another piece of pizza. He was starving.

Luke sighed and put his head on Mark's shoulder.

"I'm tired..."

"Then go to sleep! You always yell at me for not sleeping!" Roach complained.

Luke whacked him on the head in reply.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"I usually tell you to sleep because you don't seem to understand that humans need sleep to survive- and when you're working on something important, you usually don't get any. Because you're stupid."

Mark choked on his food- the result of his failed attempt not to laugh. Ghost just grinned, knowing full well that it was true.

In fact, when Roach refused to sleep because of an important job, he was the one who always tried- and the majority of the time, failed- to get him to rest.

Roach pouted and said, "I'm not stupid! I'm very intelligent."

"In certain areas. In the rest, you're stupid." Mark laughed, earning a glare from his younger friend.

"If you're not nice to me, I'll castrate you while you're sleeping."

He immediately went quiet, the color draining from his face. The others burst out laughing and he just hid behind Luke, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Awww, Mark's blushing!" Ghost laughed, pointing at him.

"He never blushes... Gary, I think you're magical or something." Luke said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of _course_ I am! I'm Charlie the Unicorn."

"NO!" The three older men yelled.

He pouted.

"Rude..."

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, all the fluff's gonna make me sick soon. It's so weird! I get ideas for fluff fics and I write them, then I decide I don't like it and I update an angsty fic, then it starts all over again. Uuurrrggghhh, life's so hard...**

 **Please review! Pleeease! :D**


End file.
